The Guardian of Childhood's Freedom
by C.S. Isui
Summary: Elsa has been imprisoned all her childhood because of her gift. Her childhood cut short, fear dominated much of her life as a child. But when a certain winter spirit accidentally comes across her, her fate changed. Her entire purpose changed.
1. Prologue

Winter 1820: Prologue

It was a night of heavy snowfall in Arendelle and her majesty, the Queen, was having trouble during her labor. "My lord, the queen cannot give birth to the child. Action must be taken." The king did no reply but instead looked to the blizzard outside. "Jokul Frosti, watch over my wife and child..." He muttered.

In the skies above Arendelle, a figure coated in brown heard his name echoing in the wind. His ears picked up the sound and swiftly followed its direction. Past the frosted windows of the Castle, Jack Frost could hear the screams of a woman in labor and the sound of a man's hopeful vigil. "Jokul Frosti, watch over my wife and child." Said the man. Jack looked to the moon and the blizzard tamed to a soft snowfall. The light of the moon entered the Queen's dimly lit chamber and a baby girl with platinum hair was born. Her cries were triumphant and her face was cherubic. The king rushed to see his wife and Jack watched over thru the windows. As they rejoiced at the birth of Princess Elsa, the tired queen cast her eyes to the soft falling snow. She smiled at the figure of a boy she saw and muttered "Thank you." Jack didn't know what to do. It was the first time someone has spoken directly to him. In the Scandinavian regions, he was known as Jokul Frosti, a name the Vikings gave him for being the spirit of snow. They would sometimes call on to him to give them safe passage over the winter storms and he would, but of course, not without a hint of mischief (like a sailor falling to sea for slipping on ice). Jack flew away silently into the night. He contemplated on what happened. "Why?" He asked the moon. The moon remained silent. Jack shook his head and continued towards his destination: the North Mountain.

The next day, Jack decided not to plague Arendelle with snow. It was the christening of the princess. Curious, he went to the ceremony. A refreshing fall of snow glittered Arendelle as he approached the cathedral. He floated high above the pews of people and royalty as the royal baby was being carried in the aisle. Jack saw her big blue eyes and waved at her. To his surprise, she laughed and her little hands and tiny feet wiggled with joy. Jack liked the sound of her laugh. So he waved again. The sounds of her laughter made Jack's heart soar with joy. However, another surprise came as her laughter became louder. A soft and faint flurry of snow was forming between her hands. Jack looked at his staff and wondered "Was I the one who did that?" He looked at her again and saw her father shushing her quiet. Jack immediately left and that was the last time he ever stole a peak at the princess. After the christening of Elsa, the king rushed to his library, wondering about the event he had seen in the cathedral. His daughter formed a flurry of snow faint enough that only he can see. He scanned every book he had and looked at every scroll he could find until he came across his grandfather's journal. It contained a map the showed the location of the legendary Valley of the Living Rock, a place where magical creatures of wisdom and magic dwell. He, along with a small convoy of men traveled to the valley to look for answers.

When they arrived, they saw cluttered rounds rocks of various sizes and shapes. "Is this the valley?" He asked himself, looking at the map. His men shrugged their shoulders. "Hello? Anybody here?" The king shouted. Nothing moved in the valley except for a huge rock, rolling towards him. "My king." The rock took form of a creature like humanoid with a kind and gently face. It bowed down to him and the king was too stunned to move. "How can I serve you?" It asked. "My kind sir, i-its my daughter, y-you see. Sh-she... I saw her create snow from her hands." The creature nodded its head wisely. "The Blessing of the Moon." The king looked at him in bewilderment. "My lord, your daughter has been given a gift at her birth by the Moon." The king listened quietly as the creature continued to speak. "The little princess is destined for great things. But she must not know of this destiny until due time. I implore you, your highness to please pretend this visit never happened. All will be revealed to her in time." The king nodded and the creature reverted to its rock form. Still adjusting to the shock, the king rode home with news for his wife.

Years past and the king and queen produced another princess; a beautiful girl named Anna. The little princess Elsa was 3 that time. It was the summer of 1823 when Anna was born and Elsa was ecstatic about her new sister. "Sissy?" She asked her daddy. Her father laughed and nodded. Elsa ran happily to her room and created a frosted snowflake figure on her wall. She wasnt scared of her powers. She's been experiencing them since she can remember and it never bothered anybody. All Elsa knew was that she was happy. That night, Elsa slept late because of the christening ball but she wasn't tired. In her room, Elsa pranced around in her night gown, pretending to dance with someone. She fell asleep eventually in the couch near her open window. As the moon's light showered over her, Elsa dreamed. She was all grown up in that dream. She was wearing a light blue dress that looked perfect on her. She was dancing with a handsome lad with silvery hair and a goofy smile. "You're so beautiful, Snowdrop." the lad told her as he caressed her cheek while they were dancing. They danced and danced and danced. Elsa could feel the emotion of happiness and safety in the arms of the lad. She was happy. That morning, Elsa woke up happier than ever.  
>She wouldnt stop talking about the man in her dreams. She keeps talking an angel of snow sweeping her off her feet like prince charming. Her mother just smiled at her antics. She knew that her daughter was blessed in a way. So that night, the queen went to Elsa's chambers and told her the tale of Jokul Frosti, the spirit of Winter. It was quite inappropriate since it was the middle of summer. "Elsa, when you came to mommy and daddy, Jokul Frosti was there. He watched over you and continues to watch over you." Elsa liked stories about Jokul Frosti. "He's your Guardian" the queen said to her and that always made Elsa really happy. It made her feel safe and sound.<p>

That night, Elsa sat at her window couch playing with her snow powers when a strong gust of cold wind rattled her windows. Elsa smiled. Winter was about to arrive for summer was soon to come to an end.


	2. Chapter 1: Pretty Woman

Chapter 2 Pretty Woman

*Present time (about 8 yrs from ROTG movie)*

"How do I look Jack?" Jamie Bennett asked his friend Jack Frost. He was wearing a smart black jacket with a v-neck shirt and a nice pair of pants and new shoes. He was looking anxiously over and over his bathroom mirror. "I dunno Jamie. You look better in your pajamas." Jack answered. "Well, what would you wear on a first date?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know. I... never... dated... anyone?" Jack slowed down the pace of his speech as if he was doubting his own words. "What's wrong Jack?" Jamie looked at his friend. "I don't know Jamie. Somehow, I feel like I'm not really saying the right things." Jamie laughed at him. "Well, it might be because you still haven't had sleep in days. You should sleep. Use my bed. Abi won't mind. She sleeps in Sophie's room when I'm not around." Jack chuckled. "The Guardian of Childhood Fun doesn't need sleep. But I might take up that offer of yours to get some shut eye." Jamie smoothened his jacket as he and Jack went to his room. "Just don't forget to lock the door. Last time Sophie almost chocked on her granola bars when she saw you topless" Jack rolled his eyes. "That was an accident. I didn't know she was there... But hey Jamie?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for believing in me up until now." Jamie smiled. "Well, thanks for keeping the world safe." Jack chuckled and plomped himself on Jamie's bed. "Have fun! But not too much. Wouldnt want to lose those permanent teeth now. Tooth will have my teeth if you lose yours." Jamie rolled his eyes and closed his bedroom door.

Jack looked over the mess of Jamie's room. It was the autumn of the year 2020 and Jamie had his first date with the girl he's been crushing on today. Jack chuckled as he floated over the mess of clothes, game consoles and books scattered in the room. Jack settled himself down Jamie's bed and began to relax. As Jack closed his eyes, a melody in the autumn wind hummed in his ears. It was so melodic and soothing that Jack was unable to resist and he fell asleep.

"Jack! Look at me! Jack!" Jack stirred as he slept, his brows furrowed and his breathing fast. "Jack, cmon!" Jack could hear a sweet sound of laughter from nowhere... but it abruptly stopped. "Jack... Where were you?! I needed you! Jack!"

"Jack! Open up! ... Jack!" The sound of wood woke up Jack from his slumber. Slowly, he made his way to the door and opened it for Jamie. It was already night time. "Wow... You look terrible Jack." Jamie said as he opened the door. "Did you see Sandy, Jamie?" The teen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think its that late yet. Why?" Jamie could feel Jack's reluctance to answer. "Is pitch back?" Jack shook his head. "I don't think so. Its just that..." "That what?" Jack looked at the moon outside the window with asking eyes. "Its just that I had a strange dream." Jamie placed his jacket in a hanger and removed his socks. "Why? What did you see in that dream? Usually, sandy gives nice dreams and I don't think he gives dreams to Guardians on regular basis." Jack looked at Jamie with deep, wondering eyes. "There was nothing in that dream. I just kept hearing this girl's voice and she was happy at me at first then suddenly she sounded mad and disappointed. I dunno, Jamie." The two kept silent for a while, both thinking about Jack's auditory dream.

North's workshop was busy. Christmas was nearing and nice children need their gifts. "Hey Phil, paint them red." Phil the yeti looked at the train set he had just painted blue and gave an exasperated sigh. "Raradarada rada!" North chuckled as he continued to the Guardian room to check on the lights. He has done this everyday since Pitch Black's attack. Fortunately, no major incident has happened since. "Is everything looking okay here?" He asked the Yeti-on-Duty. The yeti answered yes in yetian and North analyzed the globe as an extra precaution.

Jack left Jamie's house that night to go to Sandy's island, hoping to catch the Guardian of Childhood Dreams.

"Sandy?" He called out. "Sandy? You here?" Jack looked around the small island of golden sand and saw his friend preparing to leave. Sandy smiled at him and waved. "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time but I have some questions." Sandy made a question mark figure above his head. "Okay, you see, I was at Jamie's when I had this dream where I can only hear this girl's voice. Would you know what that dream meant?" Sandy shook his head at Jack's question. However, Seeing that his fellow guardian is looking for answers, Sandy showed an image of Tooth's baby teeth cylinders next to an equal sign and an image of himself. "Dreams can also be a memory?" Jack asked. Sandy nodded. Relieved after finding clues to his dream, Jack thanked Sandy as they leave the island and travel towards their destinations.

Back at North's workshop, things seemed to go smoothly. North has finished his rounds and was relaxing away on his study when the Yeti-On-Duty rushed in. "North, the Moonstone... You've got to see this!" He said in Yetian. The both of them rushed back to the Globe room where they found the moonstone's crystalline blue slowly turn crystalline black. "What is it old friend?" He asked the moon. North can feel it in his belly that the Man in the Moon is warning him about something... something bigger than ever before. North can feel the acidic lurch in his belly as the realization dawned to him. " The eclipse." He muttered. Quickly, he pulled the lever to activate the Aurora Borealis to call on the other Guardians and tell them about the Moon's warning.

Meanwhile, Jack was pace-floating above Jamie's house. He was thinking whether or not to visit Toothiana. Looking at the skies above, Jack felt a shiver in his spine as an unfamiliar kind of cold drifted with the air. The sweet melodic voice he heard before was laced in the wind as if the wind was singing to him in nostalgic harmonies. Jack sat down the gables of Jamie's roof and tried to recall any memory that holds anything that can ring any bells on the dream voice. Unfortunately for him, nothing comes in mind. It was both frustration and fun for Jack because for him, remembering the source of the voice was some sort of adventure. Jamie once told him about Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up; and he enjoyed the story because they have similarities with each other. Jack was just relieved he didn't have a Wendy to fuss and worry about. At least that's what he told Jamie. Deep inside, Jack felt a tad jealous that Peter had Wendy. He just didn't know why. As Jack contemplated on the things that happened, he noticed the Aurora shining in the Burgess sky. Knowing that the lights mean emergency, Jack made no waste in travelling to North's place. As fast as the wind could take him, Jack flew towards the North Pole. When he got there, all the Guardians have already arrived. They were all gathered in the Globe room and they were busy doing their own businesses. Bunny, for example was fussing over an easter egg. "North can't ya give us a warning first before ya send 'em Northern Lights? I was busy conceptualizing for my next Easter egg hunt.!" Tooth was also busy telling her fairies where to go and what to do to collect as many teeth as possible while Sandy is having a fight with an elf over a pair of shoes. Jack chuckled. He felt like he has seen something like those before. "Hey, North, what's the matter this time? Leprechaun rainbow mishap again?" asked Jack. North didn't answer. He just pointed at the now smoky black Moonstone and asked "What's the date today?" The other guardians stopped doing what they were doing and looked at North who was acting opposite to his jolly and wise self. He seemed worried... And Scared. Jack looked at the other Guardians who seemed to suddenly act like North. Worried and scared. He was about to answer when a voice of a woman answered for him.

"Why, North, dear, its October 1st."

Up the globe floated a see-thru image of a beautiful woman clothed in a black velvet cloak and a dark red gown. She was riding a polished mahogany staff with a large ruby at the tip. Her long silver hair floated in the wind as she settled herself down to face the Guardians.

"Lavelia Tragica Mimp... The Wicked Witch. It been centuries." North said, his voice dripping with anger The pretty woman just laughed, her voice angelic and sweet. From her voice alone, it was difficult to think she was evil but her whole aura glowed with evil and malice. Jack has heard of the Wicked Witch in Jamie's books and stories. She would be this ugly woman with green skin and warts. Not this pretty lady in front of him. Lavelia walked over to them. "Long time no see, Sandy. I see you haven't lost you touch." Sandy glared at her, his sand forming the image of a Knight. "The White Knight? Oh Darling, don't start on him... Right Queen Toothiana?" Lavelia's see thru image passed by Tooth. "Don't ever speak of Sir Vaughn LaBlanc in such a disgraceful manner!" The Wicked Witch just laughed. "He was an honorable guardian. Ya witch. Don't cha ever speak of him with your dirty trap." Sneered Bunny. Lavelia smirked. "Oh how charming... Jack Frost is a guardian now? Who's gonna be next? The Snow Queen? You've got to be joking." Jack followed Lavelia's steps as she made her way to the Moonstone. "Too bad we can't continue our discussions my dears. You see, Sirius the dog still has me on my leash and the Man in the Moon ain't making it easier. But don't be sorry darlings... I'll be here in 30 days time." With that said, her image faded and Jack still stood frozen. "Who was that? And who is the white knight?" He asked when was done with the shock. "Sir Vaughn LaBlanc, also known as the White Knight was the Guardian of Childhood Freedom." North said as he sat down in one of the chairs in the Globe room. "Long ago, Lavelia or the Wicked Witch attempted to destroy childhood..." Jack's eyes widened. "Wait.. How can someone destroy childhood? And why would anyone what to destroy childhood?" He said, as he perched on his staff. "Well, apparently, the Witch hated ankle-biters. That's why she started the Black Death back in the middle ages." Bunny said as he looked at his boomerang. "She's worse than Pitch, Jack. To her, being believed in was nothing. She just wants childhood out." Tooth added. North took the Guardian book from one of the elves and showed a picture of a wood carving of a Knight slaying a dragon. "This is a wood carving of Sir Vaughn LaBlanc fighting Lavelia in her strongest transformation. That day was October 31st, Halloween. He fought her alone... And when he succeeded, he sealed her in the dark side of the Moon using up all his life essence. We were unable to bring him back." Jack looked at the wood carving and the image seemed to come alive. The knight brandished as the dragon breathed fire. They danced in combat and the finally, the Knight struck the beast at its heart. "She something about a dog named Sirius... Isn't that the cool marauder guy from Harry Potter?" Bunny laughed. "You've been readin Jamie's books eh? Well, the Sirius in the moon is The Man in the Moon's guard dog. He keeps Lavelia's seal protected." Jack scratched his chin. "And what of the Snow Queen she talked about? Is there really someone like that?" Tooth blushed as Jack looked at her. "Well, she's just title holder for the most beautiful wisdom teeth ever! Oh and she rarely shows up. But fairytales have been made about her. Ever heard of Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen?"

"Yeah... I've read about that. Does that mean she's evil? Like she'll imprison you in her castle and make you spell 'eternity' using ice shards?" North laughed. "No no... That was just an episode she had during her first time becoming the Snow Queen. But Elsa is harmless. She won't even leave the North Mountain in Scandinavia." Jack looked dumbfounded . "Did you say North Mountain?" He asked North. Sandy made a replica of the mountain and pointed at it. "Yeah.. I think that's what it looks like. It just sounds so familiar." Tooth flew over to Jack "You know Jack, Elsa used to be the Queen of Scandinavia before. But they called it Arendelle then. Like you she also had snow powers. That's why she became known as the Snow Queen." Jack became silent. "Jack, are you alright? You seem dazed." asked Tooth. "I dunno. I just got a weird feeling... Nevermind... I'm sure its not important. Anyways... We've got a witch to think about." answered Jack, smiling while scratching his head Bunny almost dropped the egg he was holding. "Are ya acting responsible for once, Frost? That's something new." Sandy made an exclamation point. Jack laughed at them as North patted his head. "Well, I may hate rules and responsibilities but that doesn't mean I'm going to let some pretty woman destroy childhood."

* * *

><p>Well... It been a long time, guys. I hope you can forgive me for suddenly replacing the original story. But I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as the last. I introduced the new villain here... The Wicked Witch! I realized, Witches have been in children's fairytales and they seemed to be the ultimate baddie for children. So i decided to put her in the ride. By the way, Lavelia Tragica Mimp is an anagram. Can anyone guess what it is?<p>

hugs and regards,

C.


	3. Chapter 2: Beautiful Powerful Dangerous

Hey there people.

In a way, I think most of you guys are disappointed when I made the changes after not updating for more than a year. I would just like to say Im really really sorry. But, I didn't exactly change it. Yes, Lavelia will be the main villian for the story but (especially for those who read the first version) Pitch still plays a MAJOR role in the battles with Lavelia as he did do something to Elsa when she was still not-a-guardian.

Please send me REVIEWS, alright? Reviews = Cyber cookies and Cyber Cookies = Happiness

Love Lots  
>C.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous.<strong>

"Jamie wasn't bothered about Jack leaving so suddenly. What bothered him was that the girl of his dreams was going to his house for a duo extra credit project. Its been a week since their first date and now, she herself volunteered to be his project partner. When the door rang, he raced downstairs to beat his mom into opening the door. "Lia, hi. So glad you can make it." He panted as he greeted the tiny girl standing outside. She smiled. Her copper brown hair swayed as a small gust of wind blew and she held her stylish maroon coat tighter around her small frame. "Hey Jamie. Nice house you've got here." She said. "Come in, come in. My mom is making some tea. Wanna warm up first?"

Lia Raille nodded as she entered the house smiling."Lia Raille was a transfer student to Jamie's highschool. She arrived that September from England and everyone was enchanted by her accent and demeanor. "So, what's gonna be our project theme?" She asked Jamie as they sip their drinks. Jamie, who was staring at her blue eyes, stammered his speech. "So... Pretty... Wait, what did you say?" Lia giggled. "I said what would be our theme for our project. Mr. Binns might give you a bad mark if we fail this, you know." Jamie sighed. He's been failing history for the first month of school and since the midterms are coming in, he needed all the extra credit he could get. That's why he needed the extra credit project with Lia. "Thanks for volunteering for this. I mean, you're the best in history in our class." said Jamie as he opened a tin of biscuits. Offering a jam biscuit to his lady companion, Jamie smiled his sweetest smile which, Lia also returned. "It was no trouble, Jamie. Just look at it as thanks for giving me a good time during our date last week. Usually, guys want to snog me all of a sudden but you were a complete sweetheart." Jamie's ears burned pink and his cheeks a furious red. "I-I-I had a g-great time too, Lia." She smiled at his answer. "Well, we better get started on that project or we won't finish anything on time."

* * *

><p>Bunnymund's left eye was twitching for some reason. It was tea time in the Pole and the Guardians gathered together. At the table laid custards, eclairs, finger sandwiches, fragrant Ceylon tea, milk, fruit, and Carrot cake. Bunny looked at the carrot shaped, orange icing frosted spongy creation laid in front of him. "What is this?" He asked. Jack, who was nibbling at a chocolate eclair, smiled. "What? I thought you'd like it. Just give it a taste. Please?" Bunny gave Jack a funny look and proceeded to cut a small part of the cake. Closely, he inspected the cake. The orange specks of the carrot blended fine with cream colored sponge cake. Testing the frosting, Bunny slid a finger over the orange frosting and placing it in his mouth. Tasting the sweet tangy flavor of cream cheese based frosting, he slowly moved to fork to his mouth. Sandy looked over, waiting for something to happen. Even Tooth and her fairies were quiet. North seemed to be waiting patiently while eating chocolate chip cookies. When the cake reached Bunny's mouth, the other waited silently... silently until "PAH! Bleh! bleh! bleh! What in the Bunyip's soggy uncle did you do to that cake!" Jack laughed and laughed, almost spilling custard all over the table.<p>

The other guardians laughed along but not as much as Jack did. "That was not funny! Who knows how many carrots are wasted on that cake." He scolded Jack. "This is not the time to play tricks or fool around! We don't eve know what that blasted witch is up to, let alone how she'll escape." Jack stopped laughing. "I know. Its just, things just got so gloomy and tense all of a sudden. Im just trying to lighten things up. Ever since the witch showed up, all of us seemed to lose of ourselves in the effort to find out what to do." Jack slumped back to his seat. Bunny walked over to Jack and patted his head. He smiled "Thanks for cheering us up, mate." Jack smiled back. "Hey, I just got wonderful idea..." said North. "Why don't we all visi-" North was interrupted when his Yeti-in-Duty rushed in again. "North... The moonstone!" He said. "Not again. What is is this time?"

"New Guardian."

The Guardians looked at each other briefly then rushed towards to Globe room. Inside, the smoky black moonstone projected an image of a woman with a long side braid and wearing a flowing dress. North smirked and Bunny fainted. The fairies fluttered their wings excitedly while Tooth fluttered with joy. Sandy projected a snowflake image. Jack just looked at her with awe. "May I present Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Snow Queen and Guardian." said North to Jack.

"Please tell me your not going to put her in a sack" said Jack as he tried to pick Bunny up from the floor. "Well, how are we going to get her?" asked North. Sandy projected an image of a bird cage and North nodded "Good idea, Sandy. We can do that..." Jack rolled his eyes. "I think Jack should be the one to get her. I mean, he's got snow powers like her... We can convince her easily that way." said Tooth. North and Sandy stopped their planning and the three guardians looked at Jack. He waved his arms around them. "Wait... wait wait wait... Why do I need to get her?" "Just go to Scandinavia, locate her castle in the North Mountain and tell her that we need her here in the Pole. Is not that hard, Jack"

"Fine."

"Bring sack, just in case." North tossed a sack to Jack who was about to get himself a snow globe. Jack caught the sack and folded it neatly so it can fit in his pockets. "So do I just knock at her castle or is there a password?" The guardians shrugged in response. "We really haven't been to Elsa's castle. We just came across her time to time before. But not really in her castle." Tooth said sheepishly. "Alright, fine. I'll go look for it." Jack took the snow globe and whispered "Scandinavia, North Mountain." Before Jack could enter the portal, North threw him an extra snow globe. "You will thank me later."

* * *

><p>Up in the moon, a moon shaped seal stood in the Castle of the Man in the Moon. A huge husky-like dog with gray and white fur walked to and fro around it. In one of the chairs in the room where the seal was sat Lavelia's see-thru image. "Sirius, dear, aren't you getting the least bit tired? You been up for many centuries." The dog growled at her. "You know I'm not going anywhere with that seal still intact. No need to go all rabid. It ruins your fur." Lavelia smirked. "My fur is the least of your worries, witch." The dog said in a rich baritone voice. "Oh if only you we're human. I would love to hear your voice is such a...sinful manner." Sirius growled at her, this time with more threat. Lavelia just laughed and waved her hand. A transparent monarch butterfly appeared. Lavelia smirked at the dog and pointed the butterfly towards him. It flew and disappeared, leaving only glittering dust.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where in North's gigantic furry boots did that Snow Queen hide her castle?!" Shouted Jack as he looked around the North Mountain in frustration. He was flying over a forest whose trees are decorated with crystalline ice and frost. Amazed, he lowered himself down to look around.<br>"Hi there!"  
>Jack looked around. Nobody was around.<br>"I understand the amazement. Doesn't this place is just look beeeeeautiful!?"  
>Jack looked again. Nobody was around still.<br>"Uhhh... Down here, mister staff guy!"  
>"Jack looked down as saw a midget sized snowman, moving and talking.<br>"Hi, Im Olaf and I like warm hugs!" It said.  
>Jack lowered himself to eye level of the snowman. Using his staff, he poked the snowman's body.<p>

"Ow."  
>"Sorry. I'm Jack, Jack Frost."<br>"Its okay Jack, Jack Frost. I don't have skin."  
>"Uuh.. I kinda noticed that. Say, Olaf, is it?"<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"Do you know where the Snow Queen lives?"<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"I kinda need her help."<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"To save childhood."<br>"Save childhood?"  
>"Yep."<p>

Olaf looked at Jack with bright hopeful eyes. "Can I help?" He asked excitedly, his little body bouncing up and down with excitement. Jack chuckled at his new snowy friend. "Well, you can take me to Elsa." Olaf nodded enthusiastically but he noticed Jack was as still as a board.

_"I love you Jack. Please never leave me alone."_  
><em>"You know I won't, Snowdrop. You're my special ice flower."<em>

"Jack, Jack Frost?" Olaf waved his twig arms at Jack who was still dazed and literally frozen. After a few blinks, Jack was able to move again and stared at Olaf. "Are you okay, Jack, Jack Frost?" Jack smiled an awkward smile and nodded. As his snowman friend trotted away to lead the way to the Ice Castle, Jack had thought it wise not to mention the Snow Queen's name.

* * *

><p>"So, what have we decided to do?" Lia asked Jamie as he led her to the bus stop. Jamie, who was flustered from the warmth of Lia's gloved hand, smiled. "You worry too much. I know what to do." he said with a smug smile. Lia smirked. "Oh yeah?" Jamie nodded. "Then who was supposed to tell Binns about this project." Jamie pointed at her. "Haha. No. You tell Binns that we decided to incorporate Scandinavian history with our Lit project 'The Snow Queen.' got it?" Jamie nodded and sat down at the bus stop bench with Lia. It had only been two hours since their meeting but after Lia received a call from home, she needed to go home.<p>

Suddenly, a monarch butterfly landed on a nearby bush. "Oooh! Pretty!" Lia exclaimed. The butterfly was soon followed by a huge plethora that covered the bushes, trees and everything else. Jamie looked at Lia whose hair was covered with butterflies. Blushing a pretty shade of pink, Lia offered a butterfly to Jamie who, after accepting it was covered head to toe with butterflies. Lia laughed at him and everything felt so right. In that moment, everything felt so magical between the two of them. But when a transparent monarch perched on Lia's head that moment ended.

Lia suddenly collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>As Olaf walked with Jack to the Ice Castle, a gigantic snowman popped out of the ground and roared at Jack. However, as Jack went to the offensive, Olaf stopped him. "Hey there Marshmallow. We'd like to see Elsa please." he said. Marshmallow looked suspiciously at Jack and pointed at him while looking at Olaf. "It's okay. He's with me." With a gruff, Marshmallow let the two pass, with Jack sending him those smirks that either make one melt or pull someone's hair out.<br>"Whoooa... Its a palace made of Ice." Jack said as he was ushered inside. A crowd of mini snowpeople gathered at Jack's feet as he walked on the castle's lobby. Looking around, he was astounded at the beauty of the design and architecture of the place. He himself wished he created something like this but fun and mayhem was waaaaay more important to him. As Olaf disappeared with the snowpeople crowd, Jack took the liberty to explore. He looked at the fountain of frozen water, he looked at the intricate detail of the stairs and how the colors of the ice blended with each other. He was so into the ice that he didn't notice a figure looking at him.

"What are you doing here?"

The tone was harsh and sharp. It made Jack cringe. Looking slowly behind him, he slowly saw the image of the Snow Queen dressed in a blue-green dress and a black corset and a thick purple hooded cloak. Her hair was let down with only an elegant braid that acted as a headband and a glittering tiara.

"Uuhh... Hello, Ms. Snow Queen." Jack said awkwardly. Elsa looked at him with glares. She glided regally towards Jack. Her ice dagger eyes turned into a softer, almost sad. "You look different." she said, her hands almost touching Jack's face. "Lady, I'm not sure you're talking about the same guy." Elsa looked away and moved away. "I guess, not anymore. Now what do you want, Frost?" Jack felt a sharp pang of something in his chest. He couldn't place what it was but it felt like a thousand swords pierced his heart. Blinking the pain away, Jack stammered his words. "You see, we Guardians would like to extend an invitation to you at the North Pole." Elsa laughed humorlessly. "Youre a guardian now?" her eyes became cold again. Jack tried to approach her as she walked away. Instead, a flurry of snow and cold wind pushed him back. "Don't ever come near me, Frost."

Determined not to give up, Jack flew above Elsa and created a barrier made of ice. "Im sorry you seem annoyed with me for a reason I don't know but please give me a chance." Creating an ice flower that resembles a rose, Jack kneeled in front of Elsa and smiled his most charming smile. "C'mon, your Icyness." Tryning to hide a growing blush, Elsa looked away. "N-no!" She said rather loudly. Walking briskly past Jack, Elsa almost trips over her cloak which garnered a stifled chuckle from Jack. The Guardian of Fun placed his hands in his pocket and felt the silken texture of the sack and the smooth glass of the extra snowglobe North gave him. Taking the snowglobe out, he saw the label _Phil and Bob. _Knowing North's purpose, Jack threw the snowglobe and two yetis appeared. Motioning them, Jack handed them the sack as he swooped towards Elsa and carried her bridal style and plomped her in the open sack.

"JACK FROST OPEN THIS SACK RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

><p>Everything was in chaos in the Pole when Jack and the Yetis arrived with Elsa. "What's wrong?" Jack asked frantically, half forgetting Elsa. Tooth, who was fluttering around the globe. "There's been an attack on Burgess." Upon hearing Jamie's town being attacked, Jack immediately went to North. "Anywhere else affected? Is this Lavelia's doing?" North shook his head. "No. It seems Lavelia wishes to hit the soft spots first." Bunny said as he walked by sharpening his boomerang. Sandy tapped Jack and showed an image of Jamie. "I know 'll get to him soon."<p>

"Excuse me, but I don't appreciate being shoved in a sack and left alone." A scruffy voice said amidst the preparations of the Guardians. Coughing to get her voice back, Elsa straightened her dress. "Oh, I'm sorry your Icyness but something important has come up." Said Jack as he helped her. "Elsa, would you like to join us? We could use your help." Jack said as he led her to the middle of the room. There a huge monitor stood showing various places on earth. On the screen showed Jamie who just lost consciousness beside Lia. Elsa gasped. "She looks just like my sister." she muttered. Then she looked at North. "Where is this located?" Jack handed Elsa her cloak and answered her question. "That's Burgess, Pennsylvania in the US. My hometown." Elsa took the cloak rashly.

"Everyone ready?" asked Bunny who was placing his boomerang in their sheath. All the Guardians nodded.

All they saw was butterflies when they got there. They basically covered every inch. They looked round and saw that most of the people, both adults and children, lay passed out on the floor, it looked like the a butterfly covered war field. When they have located Jamie and Lia, Sandy noticed something wrong. Showing the image of rashes or burns. Investing further, Jack did notice a slight rash creeping up Jamie's arms. But surprisingly, it doesn't appear on Lia. The rashes were on the other passed out victims as well. "Who would do such a thing?" asked Elsa, who was looking at Lia. "Lavelia Tragica Mimp. The Wicked Witch." said Bunny. "That nasty sort of woman has no care for children. We need to get these butterflies out."

Elsa looked at Lia of a very long time. Seeing a mirror image of her sister lying motionless on the floor made something build up and boil inside her. Slowly and steadily a vortex of snow began to build up around her. The guardians were stunned in their places as the vortex exploded, freezing all the butterflies in vicinity.

* * *

><p>There you have it folks. Chapter 2.<p>

Hope you found it Review worthy. Cyber cookies = Happiness!

C.


	4. Chapter 3: Go Go Go

HEY HEY HEY! special special special THANKS AND KISSES to all new readers of the story. :)

To the people who reviewed, as promised: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) COOKIES!

Oh, I recommend listening to Panic is Perfect's Go Go Go to match this. It was my inspiration.

C.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Go Go Go<strong>

_" Hey look Snowdrop. I made a flower just for you." _

_The sky was lit up with millions and millions of stars. The crickets sang a hypnotizing ballad as the moon shone its gentle light. _

_**"Oh, Jack. You're such a sweet heart."** _

_Two people sat at the forest closest to the North Mountain's peak. They were looking up, their hands entwined. One had their head on the other's shoulder. _

_**"Only to you, my beloved snow angel."** _

_**...*...**_

**_"I dont want to see you ever again."_**

_ There was black sand staining the immaculate snow now. The stars are quiet and the crickets are dead._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ One was crying. The other was walking away._

**_ "I don't know who you are."_**

**_...*..._**

There was a small explosion of water in Jack's face. His hair now fell on his face, dripping wet.  
>"Pweh-pweh-pweh! What was that for?!"Four guardians, a queen and a 16 year old looked down on Jack. All of them looked worried, except for Elsa, who was looking pissed. They were crowded up in Jamie's bedroom. Jack was lying down with Jamie's old clothes pile. "Why am I in the dirt heap?!"<p>

"Now you're complaining? We have been trying to wake you up since we disposed of the butterflies. What was that all about?! Passing out and practically leaving us in the air?!" Tooth approached Elsa, with Baby Tooth stroking the queen's braided hair. Jack looked slightly pissed now. But he decided to swallow it up. He did pass out, after all. He just didn't know why. North looked at Jack with a sort of questioning in the face. "What is it, North?" North shrugged. "Your eyes. They look different." Jack made a scrunchy face. "They do?" Looking at Jack's eyes Bunny nodded. "Yeah. They look sorta strange. Like its a darker shade of your blue eyes." Jack scratched his eyes a bit and blinked a few times. "How 'bout now?" Sandy made a thumbs up which garnered a chuckle from Jack.

"You should calm down, Queen Elsa." said a voice Elsa has never conversed with before. She looked behind her and saw Jamie Bennett. She smiled gently as she walked over gracefully to him, her queenly demeanor making Jamie blush. "J-Jack can be quite p-playful." Elsa gave a small giggle at Jamie's stutter. But her eyes looked sad. "I know that. He can just be a bit unreliable." Jamie's eyes grew big at Elsa's words. To him, Jack was the most reliable person ever. He didn't understand why Elsa would say such. "What do you mean, your highness?" Looking at the teen infront of her, Elsa sighed. "Not all fairytales end happily ever after, child." she said as she looked longing at Jack who was rubbing his head after being hit by Bunny. Jamie felt the anguish in the Queen's voice so he didn't press any longer. He did, however, wonder where his friend, Lia was. "Where is Lia?" Elsa pointed at North. "It was his idea, I tried to stop him." Jamie looked at North who shrugged his shoulders. "Yetis are light handed. No need worry." Jamie's eyes widened but didn't say anything anymore. He didn't need to worry about Lia for now. After all, North was right, Yetis are quite light handed. _"I mean, if they weren't humans would have caught on by now." _

Everyone was roused by a question from Jack, however. "Hey Tooth, can you tell me about memories. Is there a way to recover lost ones?" Elsa's hands clenched hard, despite her face being so calm. "Why do you ask?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "You see, I've been having weird dreams lately. You know, the one I told you about?" Sandy raised his hand and nodded ecstatically. "Yeah, those dreams. This time, I saw people. And I heard my voice. And... someone else's." his voice faltered as the realization came. The other person in the dream was Elsa.

"Snowdrop." he muttered, looking at Elsa, who glowered at him with so much anger. "Don't you dare." she hissed. The guardians and Jamie could feel the thickness of the air between the two. They can't help but move back. "I think they need space. Who wants tea?" said Jamie as the other four nodded and left the room in a hurry.

"I still don't remember." Jack began as he slowly approached the Queen. She was still, not moving, not even looking at him. She was silent too, her breathing was the only thing heard from her. "Snowdrop, Elsa. Please look at me." Her name felt like honey on Jack's lips, like water on a parched throat. Still, Elsa remained stoic. "Was it that bad?" Jack asked as he stood beside Elsa, who moved towards the window. "You don't know, you still don't remember." she muttered. Silent tears fell from her eyes. Jack felt his heart shatter as he saw her. Slowly, he moved to wipe the tears away but was cut-off. "I'd rather you don't, as the wounds you've caused are still fresh." she wiped the tears away and looked at Jack. "I want my memories back. I want to know why you've come to hate me this much." he said. Placing a hand on his cheek, Elsa shook her head. "How could I hate you, Jack? As much as I want to hate you, I can't." The touch of her skin felt like a soothing gust of wind to Jack's face and her voice sounded like an angel's choir. All Jack wanted was for time to stop, and he didn't know why. "Elsa, please give me another chance. I'll get my memories back. and I'll fix whatever it was that landed us here." Elsa gave him the first smile she had smiled since they had met, but no words were said.

"I wonder what's happening upstairs..." said Tooth as she fiddled with a teaspoon. "I wonder why you didn't put any sugar on your tea." said North who was munching on a gingerbear. "I wonder why you don't get cavities." Tooth retorted as she sipped her tea. Bunny was trying creeping upstairs but was stopped by Sandy. "What? I wanna know what's happening." He said, looking back at the others. "Wanna know what?" said a voice behind him. Bunny froze and then slowly looked behind him. He sees Elsa and Jack walking side by side, both a small, content smile on their lips.

* * *

><p>"Would you just look at them, Sirius, love?" Lavelia said as she peered on a magic hand mirror she conjured up. No one answered her. The great dog was at a corner, fighting to stay awake. "Getting tired, sweetie?" she chuckled evilly as she glided across the marble floor of her seal room. She crouched down to eye level of the dog and blew a kiss. "Sometimes, I get tempted to turn you human, do you know why?" Sirius growled at her, but weakly. The witch just smiled and stood up.<p>

"Don't stress yourself out, love. You can barely keep yourself awake. You still have a few days left before my big debut." she said as she settled herself in the couch once more. "Things are going well... Just as planned."

* * *

><p>That's about it for chapter 3 as I am out of inspiration right now. But, I basically got what I needed.<p>

REVIEW! or no cookies next time.

C.


End file.
